Please Don't Leave Me!
by DannieSalvasonxox
Summary: post 3x21 Klaus saves Caroline from Alaric...my own extended version. :)
1. Chapter 1 - Suspense

**This is my first one-shot carrying on the scene where Klaus saves Caroline in 3x21, i did not think it was long enough and thought i would add my own little flare. i am a massive fan of Klaroline! there just so cute together :)**

**I do not, nor have I ever owned the characters or anything in The Vampire Diaries. :(**

**Read & Review please :) enjoy!**

Elena: 'Why are you doing this?'

Alaric: 'Because you need me, because you're an 18 year old girl without parents or guidance or any sense of right and wrong anymore.'

'Look at you, how is this right' pointing to Caroline with vervain in her mouth and pencils in here hands.

'She's a murderer, she told me she killed someone and liked it, now how is that right. Listen, Elena your parents led the council, it was their lives mission to keep this town safe, they weren't dead six months before you undid it all.'

'You don't know anything about them.'

'Why am I wrong? Do you actually think that they'd be proud of you (he bends down and meets her eyes.) if you don't side with the humans, you're just as bad as them' looking at Caroline.

Alaric gets up and points to Caroline with the white oak stake and says to Elena.

'Now kill her or I'll do it for you and I'll make it hurt.'

He then viciously pulls Elena out of the chair hands her the stake and places her in front of Caroline. Elena starts to whimper and she tries to hit Alaric with the stake but he grabs her arm pulls it to his side and says.

'I thought I taught you better than that.'

'You did!' And she throws vervain over Alaric's face, making him fall to the floor.

Elena then takes the pencils out of Caroline's hands, removing the rope of vervain from her mouth and shouts.

'Get help!'

Caroline and Elena run to the door but only Caroline escapes as Elena is stopped in her tracks by Alaric. Caroline stands searching around in the hallway thinking she heard something when someone grabs her by the mouth and waist and she tries to scream.

'Shh, shh, it's okay, it's okay, it's me, it's okay you're safe.'

Almost immediately realizing who spoke, she quickly begins to calm herself and they both look to the right looking to see where Alaric is.

'Oh I beg to differ mate.'

Alaric says coming out of the classroom while locking Elena inside. Klaus swiftly lets go of Caroline waist and pulls her behind him, protecting her at all costs, he can hear her breathing increase with fear. Alaric slowly begins to minimize the distance between them.

'So, who wants to die first?'

he said with a wicked smirk on his face

'Run!'

Klaus shouts to Caroline and she does. She could barely breath, panicking about if the others will make out alive, and feeling unsafe without anyone beside her. Klaus tackles Alaric to the floor and throws the stake out of his hands.

'Nice try'

Alaric says and pushing Klaus into the wall opposite the classroom where Elena's still holding hostage. Alaric then flees and starts searching the school in search for Caroline, Klaus quickly follows and is determined to find Caroline before Alaric. Meanwhile Damon and Stefan show up at the scene and barge into the classroom to free Elena, Damon says to Stefan.

'take Elena home I will help safe Caroline.'

Stefan and Elena disappear in a flash and Damon begins to listen for Caroline, Klaus or Alaric.

'Caroline!

Alaric shouts several times throughout the school.

'You can't hide forever darling'

Klaus seeing Caroline grabs her by the arm and pulls her round the corner into a classroom. He puts one finger to his lips making a 'Shh' sound only Caroline could hear. Alaric making his way through the corridor listens carefully at his surroundings Klaus spots Damon from the corner of his eye relieved that they have extra help to ensure Caroline will make it out alive.

'Bang!'

Damon knocks a small trash can over creating a distraction for Klaus and Caroline to make a run for it. Klaus, Caroline and Damon all make it to the school entrance at the same time.

'Damon, what a nice surprise I was hoping you would see sense and come to help me.'

Alaric's eyes stay focused on the blonde vampires wondering how and when to make his move. He lunges forward attempting to catch the blonde vampire, but both Klaus and Damon block his path and shove him into the lockers behind.

'Take her home'

Damon shouts to Klaus.

'I got this'

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Within no time they had arrived at Caroline's home save. They both enter the house and he follows her up to her room. They share a slightly longer gaze than normal.

'Are you okay?'

Klaus says worryingly

'Uh…yeah…I mean it's not the first time I've been held hostage and tortured'

she tried to say sarcastically but failed. He can see the tears slowly creeping into Caroline's eyes. All he wanted to do was cradle her in his arms and assure her that everything will be okay, but he didn't allow himself to give in.

'Thank you….for saving me'

she says almost giving into her tears.

'You're welcome sweetheart, you will always be safe with me.'

He says reassuring her everything is okay.

'I suggest you stay inside for the rest of the evening just in case'

she nods to him and he begins to leave the room.

'Wait….don't leave…I don't want to be alone'

Surprised by this he turns back and slowly walks towards her and sees the tears falling quickly from her eyes. He places one hand on her cheek wiping the tears away and his other on her hand and says quietly.

'There's no need to cry love, no one can hurt you anymore.'

Caroline then literally collapses into his arms letting her emotions out and she begins to cry. He cradles her in his arms for a few minutes and then moves them both onto the bed pulling the covers over and whispers into her ear.

'You need to rest love, it's been a long day, close your eyes and sleep.'

Klaus tightens the grip he has on her waist and she soon falls into a deep sleep. He kisses her lightly on the neck and he soon falls asleep next to her, not worrying the slightest about the lecture she will give him tomorrow about sleeping in her bed with her, but he just couldn't bring himself to leave because he probably won't get this opportunity again.

**i may carry this on into a two-shot possibly three-shot into the morning after**

**if you think i should then please tell me :)**


	2. Chapter 2 - Insecurity

**Please…Don't Leave Me! – Part 2**

**Yes i know this is an extremely short chapter compared to part 1 and i apologies, i have been stuck and what to right this week for some reason. i would love to here ideas from you to carry on with this story, i want part 3 to be a long chapter to close the story, so if you have any suggestions please don't be afraid to PM me whatever time of day or night. :)**

**Also, thank you for the reviews they make the writing whole writing experience so much more enjoyable. :)**

**I do not, nor have I ever owned the characters or anything in The Vampire Diaries. :( **

**Enjoy :) x**

Caroline slowly opens her eyes to the sun beaming through the curtains. It takes her a moment to regain awareness and notices strong arms were wrapped tightly around her waist.

'Morning love, sleep well?' Klaus couldn't help the small smirk spread across his face.

Caroline shot up out of her bed to stand near her dresser instantly, she was speechless, _why was Klaus in her bed, why was he acting like this was acceptable? _ She thought. 'Why…how…why are you here?'

Klaus got down from the bed and slowly walk towards her, meeting with her eyes to read her. He could tell that she was confused and obviously does not remember the events that had occurred just hours ago. He was about to explain but she suddenly gave out a loud gasp.

'Alaric, where's Elena is she okay, did she get out and what about Damon and Stefan?'

'They are all perfectly fine love, no need to worry'

There was a moment of silence as they stared into each other's eyes, somehow every time they were in the same room together, they could help their eyes meeting with such passion and lust.

'Thank you, for saving me.'

'My pleasure love' once again silence overtook the room, Caroline tried to find the words she wanted to speak, but for once there were none, nothing Caroline could say.

'I'll be on my way love, be careful, Alaric is still around mystic falls, may I suggest staying put for the time being'

She gave him a slight nod and he was on his way. She could believe the side he had shown to her, the normality he had expressed towards her and how seemed to care about her life. Caroline quickly shook the thoughts of last night out of her head and headed for a shower to regain her strength and control, she had to be ready to fight back if Alaric decided to show his face again.

******Read & Review please, i would love to here your thoughts whether they are good or bad :) **


End file.
